


what a tender love, i admitted.

by ashtin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Clingy Changbin, Fluff, He's literally so babie, I love woobin cuddles ok, M/M, Touch-Starved, W O O B I N, Woobin - Freeform, but the main pair was woojin and changbin, changbin BABY, changbin loves everyone, everyone loves changbin, i tried to give everyone a little bit of changbin love, lowkey like LOW key woolixbin tho, thanks for the inspiration Nini, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 16:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtin/pseuds/ashtin
Summary: Changbin wouldn’t say that he’s touch-starved, but if it means being able to cuddle up to the ones he loves more than anyone else, he’ll say it over and over again.





	what a tender love, i admitted.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megaotaku98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaotaku98/gifts).



> I wrote this in one sitting thanks to [THIS TWEET](https://twitter.com/goldenjung9497/status/1151701461635674118?s=20) so uh.... Everyone say 'thank you, Nini'
> 
> Also, I'm trying a new writing style for this and a future 2jin oneshot... I'm not sure how I feel about it yet. Let me know what you think!

Changbin wouldn’t say that he’s touch-starved, not even in the slightest. The members love and dote on him well enough throughout the day, each and every one of them. Though, as much as their affection fills Changbin’s want to be cuddled and borderline babied there’s always that insatiable itch in the back of his mind. It usually manifests when the group of boys are in public, much like they are now, in their final fan-sign event as the promotions for their latest album dwindle down.

Changbin wouldn’t say that he’s touch-starved, but that doesn’t keep him from trying to latch on to whichever member happens to be nearest to him. To his left is Jeongin, but Changbin knows that he’s done his fair share of bothering their youngest all throughout the day and decides to spare him of his custom clinginess. Minho is just to his right and nonchalantly holds his microphone away from his mouth. Changbin doesn’t make eye contact with him, but he knows that the other is looking at him expectantly, as if he knows what’s to come.

Changbin sees the rejection coming before it happens. Minho shrugs him off and back away with a look in his eyes that dares the younger to try it again, but the challenging look is gone and replaced with a breathy giggle and smiling eyes. Changbin jumps at the dare and tries once more, but he doesn’t wait for Minho to shrug him off, again. He shrinks away when he can feel the older boy’s eyes on him and lets out a quiet _‘okay, okay’_ and that’s the end of it.

Down the length of the table, Woojin watches the exchange between their dancing gem and husky-voiced main rapper with a fond expression. He makes a mental note and acts once the fan-sign event is over. He drags Changbin into the car that he’s in with Minho and Felix once their things are packed up and ready to head back to the company. They still have their dance practice to get through before they can call it a night, and Woojin knows that Changbin is antsy from having to sit still in his chair for so long during the event, but Minho must have had the same thoughts.

Changbin chooses to sit between both Woojin and Minho for the hour drive back, but Minho pulls the younger member close ‒ before Woojin even has the chance to make a move ‒ and lets Changbin curl into his side for a quick nap. Woojin remembers the final look Minho had given the younger during the fan-sign and finds himself smiling softly. The look had been a promise for _‘later,’_ because no one had the heart to outright reject Changbin. Not even Seungmin.

Minho ends up letting Changbin keep himself wrapped around the dancer’s frame the whole trek up to their dance practice studio. He’s sleepy and downright adorable, and Felix coos at the rapper when Minho deposits him on the couch next to the freckle-faced boy. The same smile graces Woojin’s lips as he watches Felix gently coax Changbin into a more conscious state with sweet words and even sweeter touches along the older boy’s shoulders, arms and legs. Felix helps him wake up and then helps him warm up with gentle massages until Changbin agrees to move to the floor for real stretches to warm up.

3AM comes quicker than expected, but the eight of them are grateful when Chan finally calls time and let’s them pack up for the night. Jeongin has school in a few hours and that alone puts a little pep into all of the members’ steps with the common goal to get the youngest into bed as soon as possible. But Changbin, Seungmin notices, still moves a little too sluggish for the vocalist’s liking. 

“Come on, you big baby.” Seungmin mumbles and sits down next to Changbin to help him pack away his practice bag. They’re the last two in the room so Seungmin switches the lights off when he deems them ready to go, but stops when he realizes that Changbin hasn’t moved from his spot on the couch.

“Minnie.” There’s a pinched whine just behind the endearing nickname when it leaves Changbin’s lips. He’s sleepy, exhausted, and Seungmin knows that means that Changbin is going to be all the more clingier the whole way home.

Seungmin sighs quietly, but smiles nonetheless. “Yeah, yeah. I got you, Hyung.” 

He backtracks through the dark studio, the light coming in from the hall being his only source of sight, and to the couch. None of his usual teasing or complaints that usually come so naturally are anywhere to be found when Seungmin hoists Changbin’s bag over his left shoulder and slips his right hand into Changbin’s waiting left one, pulling him close.

They manage to catch up to Woojin, who had stopped by his personal locker to grab a few things he’d stowed inside it that morning, and the three of them walk the rest of the way down, together. The seating arrangement in the car is much like how it had been on the way to the company, except Seungmin takes the spot where Minho had been. He also takes initiative to pull Changbin closer before the older boy can manage to ask, and lets him stay there until they’re pulling into the parking spaces outside their apartment building.

“I’ll take Binnie-hyung up. You guys go ahead!” 

Hyunjin is an angel sent straight from above.

“Hyung,” he whispers sweetly when they’re close to the elevator. Changbin hums out his answer, too sleepy to speak. “Felix said he can wait to take his shower until after you’re done. So just go straight there when we make it inside, okay? Woojin-hyung won’t mind, either.”

Changbin hums again and his eyes blink slowly as he tries to adjust to the bright lighting of the elevator. He knows he has to be awake enough to wash, so he makes the effort to bring himself to at least fifty-percent of his usual perky self. He detaches body from Hyunjin, but keeps their hands linked in a loose hold because he’s not quite ready to give up the love he’s being given in the moment.

“Jinnie is right, I don’t mind at all.” 

Changbin’s tired eyes match Woojin’s perceptive ones and he would be lying if he said he hadn’t felt the eldest’s gaze on him since early on that night.

-

Jeongin is already passed out when Changbin finally makes his rounds in the dorm to tell everyone goodnight. Still, he places a soft kiss on the apple of the maknae’s cheek before he turns to pounce on Jisung.

“Holy shit, Hyung! You nearly gave me a heart attack!”

Changbin snuggles into his back with soft giggles escaping his lips. “That’s what you get for going to bed with music playing.” Then, a kiss to Jisung’s sleeveless shoulder, “Goodnight, Ji. Love you.”

Changbin can hear the smile in Jisung’s reply, “Night, Hyung. Love you, too. Now get off.”

All Changbin can do is shoot off a text to Chan that he’s going to bed and hope that the leader doesn’t stay in their allotted mixing studio longer than he’d promised. He knows that Chan likes to make his own silent rounds when he gets back to the dorm, too. Just like Changbin’s, except he doesn’t pounce on his members. From what Changbin can remember, the one time he _was_ awake for it, Chan likes to glimpse into each of their rooms and get a headcount to make sure that his members are all sleeping soundly before he allows himself to follow suit.

Woojin emerges from the bathroom that he shares with Changbin and Felix just in time to see Changbin shuffle into the room and shut the door behind him. Felix’s soft snores are the only noise in the room, and if Woojin had to guess, he would say that the freckled boy is definitely _not_ on the top bunk like he’s supposed to be. A shared glance to Changbin’s bottom bunk confirms what both boys already know and both Woojin and Changbin fight to conceal their giggles because it’s just _so Felix._

“You can sleep with me.” The words are out of Woojin’s mouth before he realizes what he’s saying, but he doesn’t regret them in the slightest. He’d been planning to suggest it from the moment Minho shoved him away during the fan-sign, but all of his chances of getting close to Changbin had gone interrupted from that point on and throughout the rest of the night.

“Yeah?” Changbin has the audacity to look even the tiniest bit sheepish, but they both know just how much the younger is internally screaming because he may have very well hit a home run. _Score!_

“Yeah. C’mere.” Woojin tugs on Changbin’s hand and pulls him into the bed that’s slightly bigger and slightly softer than the thin mattresses used for the bunk beds.

Woojin is soft and warm and smells like the apple body wash that Felix is addicted to. His hair is slightly damp, but Changbin finds that he likes the cool feeling of the barely wet strands against his flushed cheeks when Woojin nuzzles into Changbin’s collarbone. Woojin cuddles him like there’s no tomorrow and this will be their last chance to just _be,_ and Changbin soaks up every second of it and returns the feelings in earnest by holding the older boy close. He wonders if Woojin can feel his rapid pulse when the elder’s lips leave feather-light kisses around it.

“Sleep, Binnie. We’ve got another long day ahead of us tomorrow.” Woojin coos, leaving one last finalizing kiss over Changbin’s heart. Woojin definitely doesn’t have to tell him twice, he thinks, barely able to keep his eyes open.

“Night, Hyung. Love you.” Changbin whispers, mouthing a sleepy kiss to the top of Woojin’s head.

“Love you, too.” Comes the sleepy reply. And, it’s slight, but Changbin hears the small smile in Woojin’s voice and falls asleep with one of his own to match.

Changbin wouldn’t say that he’s touch-starved, but if it means being able to cuddle up to the ones he loves more than anyone else, he’ll say it over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @lovelyjjix  
> cc: curiouscat.me/lovelyjjix
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Title from this quote:  
>  _"Her hair & my fingers were committed;  
> Aah,  
> what a tender love,  
> I admitted!"_  
> -Dhawal Barot


End file.
